Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 024
"Duel of the Dragons, Part 2", known as "Victim Sanctuary: Become the Star Enveloping Destruction! Stardust Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twenty fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on September 10, 2008 and in the United States on February 21, 2009. Summary Summoning the Dragons Akiza and Yusei continue their Duel. Akiza smiles as she inflicts more damage to Yusei with "Rose Tentacles". Yusei responds, saying that he was right, Akiza does enjoy inflicting pain. Slightly taken back, Akiza attacks him again. Yusei blocks with "Card Defense". As he begins his Turn, Yusei brings back the topic of Akiza enjoying inflicting pain. She tells him to quit saying that, that he's speaking nonsense. Yusei slightly turns the tables with "Junk Warrior" on his turn. The crowd are pleased to see Yusei take the upper hand. But Luna is anxious. She notices that Yusei isn't just fighting, he's trying to do something for Akiza. Akiza brings out "Black Rose Dragon" on her turn. Yusei's Mark of the Dragon lights up on his arm. She begins to lay onslaught on "Junk Warrior", but Yusei protects it and his Life Points with "Shield Warrior" and "Spirit Force". People begin to flee as the blast from "Black Rose Dragon" tears through the stand behind Yusei. The audience begins to hurl more abuse at Akiza, calling her a witch and telling her to scram. Akiza says it's true, she is the Witch, a frightful woman, who inflicts pain enjoys doing so. She laughs and explains that she finds it fun inflicting pain to those who drove her into solitude with her powers. Yusei solemnly stares back at her. "She enjoys it", he thinks, "but does she herself truly take pleasure in it?" Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses it to revive "Speed Warrior". Leo gets excited, seeing as this causes "Junk Warrior" to gain ATK. But Yusei tunes his "Junk" monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Yanagi wonders if this could be Yusei's Signer dragon. Leo is confused as to why Yusei didn't keep "Junk Warrior" who was stronger, but Luna assures him that Yusei is trying something. The rest of the audience stare in awe at the magnificent dragon. The Mark and Akiza's past Akiza utters about the "wretched mark". Thinking if she didn't have this power... Yusei exclaims that she never enjoyed her powers nor did she ever take pleasure in other's pain. Akiza concurs and explains that the birthmark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters, who have transcended past people. This is why she hates herself, she tells him. Flashbacks of Akiza using her powers in the past are shown. But the more she invited destruction, the more they changed to impulses for destruction. She gave up being herself, she explains and lifts the Black Rose Witch mask in front of her face, saying she created another self. While wearing the mask, she is not herself, she continues. She is not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain. That is when Sayer told her that she didn't need the mask. She is fine how she is. Those words saved her. She no longer needs to think, she only needs to live. Yusei interrupts, concernedly telling her that she needs to think on her own. Akiza shakes her head, saying she doesn't care, Sayer will think for her. Yusei shouts over, telling her not to run from it. Melancholically, Akiza says that she has to, she can't do anything. Yusei calls across that she can, the person who rejects that pleasure is inside her and as long as she feels that way she can still start over. There's still time for her to save herself. Upset, she quietly asks him to shut up. Yusei tries to help Akiza Yusei feels he can reach out to her. He orders "Stardust Dragon" to attack "Black Rose Dragon". He, Akiza, Luna and Jack's arms all begin to throb as their birthmarks react. A few petals are scattered as "Black Rose Dragon" is destroyed. "All I can do is feel", Akiza thinks as she lifts her mask towards her face and puts it on. This stirs some reaction among the audience. Akiza really is a naughty girl, Divine jokes. Akiza begins her turn and revives "Black Rose Dragon" with "Wicked Rebirth". She activates its effect, "Black Rose Gail" to clear the field. The audience brace themselves. Seeing the danger they are in Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect, "Victim Sanctuary", Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to negate "Black Rose Dragon's" effect and destroy it. Jack comments that Yusei is the same as ever. Akiza continues her turn. She Summons "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" as uses it to take out "Speed Warrior" and drop Yusei to his last 400 Life Points. "Amaryllis'" effect tears small chunks of concrete from the arena. One of which springs back at Akiza's face, knocking a chunk off her mask. Both dragons and "Amaryllis" are revived at the end of her turn. Yusei begins his turn and thinks up a plan for victory after discovering he has drawn "Cosmic Blast". He switches "Stardust Dragon" to Defense Position and equips it with "Prevention Star". On this note, Akiza uses "Synchro Back", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck, to be Special Summoned again next turn, allowing her to use its effect. Yusei ends his turn by setting 1 card. Akiza's resistance Akiza begins her turn, reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Her arm starts to throb as she does so. "Not so fun, is it?" Yusei asks. Akiza tells him to shut up. "It hurts, doesn't it?", Yusei asks. Worried, Akiza wonders why it's beginning to throb and why she isn't finding this fun. Yusei announces that the time for her to change has come. Her pleasure for destruction, which has tormented her all this time. "Hasn't the pain changed into a pain that those who bear the birthmark all share?" he asks. The mark is calling them, he suspects and for them to find the answer, they must think on their own. "Couldn't it be that the birthmark holds the answer?" Akiza responds to his words, asking what does a witch like her need to think about. As long as Divine shows her the way and loves her, she proceeds. Yusei won't have this. He interrupts, telling her that she needs to love herself. Akiza claims to be incapable of doing that. Annoyed, she yells that to Yusei and asks if he can see that she's suffering. Her hair clip falls out in her rage. Akiza's hair falls into its familiar bangs as she activates "Black Rose Dragon's" effect once more. Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect once again Tributing it to negate the effect and destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza notices the pain fade, but with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" now freed from "Prevention Star", Akiza prepares to attack for victory. For trying to make her think, Akiza calls Yusei a wretched foe. Yusei asks her, "If that's true, then why are you crying?" Yusei plays "Cosmic Blast" inflicting damage equal to "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to Akiza. With that, the remainder of Akiza's mask falls apart. Aftermath Yusei is astonished to see Akiza's eyes flooded with tears. She cries to Yusei to help her. The audience starts roaring at Akiza, telling her she got what she deserved. Sayer comes to Akiza's aid. He puts his coat over her shoulders and escorts her out, telling her she done well. The MC declares Yusei the winner. Yusei stares at Akiza as she leaves while she thanks to him in her mind. Featured Duels Akiza vs Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous episode. (Akiza: 4000 Life Points) (Yusei: 1500 Life Points) Turn 7: Akiza - Akiza activates "Ivy Shackles" (NOTE: In the real game Ivy Shackles is a Continuous Trap Card), turning "Shield Warrior" into a Plant-Type monster. - Next, she attacks and destroys "Shield Warrior" with "Rose Tentacles", (Yusei: 1500 -> 1200 Life Points, through Rose Tentacles' Effect) followed with a direct attack from "Rose Tentacles", using its other Effect. - Yusei activates "Card Defense", discarding "Equip Shot" to negate the attack. Turn 8: Yusei - Yusei draws "Junk Barrage". - He Summons "Junk Synchron" (Level 3) and uses its effect to "Special Summon" "Speed Warrior" (Level 2). - Next, Yusei tunes them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". (Level 5) - Yusei equips "Junk Warrior" with "Junk Barrage". Junk Warrior Attacks and Destroys "Rose Tentacles" (Akiza: 4000 -> 3900 Life Points). - Akiza then takes damage from "Junk Barrage's" effect (Akiza: 3900 -> 2800 Life Points). Turn 9: Akiza - Akiza begins her turn, so "Ivy Shackles" turns "Junk Warrior" into a Plant. - She Summons "Copy Plant", which takes on "Junk Warrior's" Level. (Copy Plant, Level 5) - Akiza revives "Dark Verger" (Level 2) using its own effect. - Next, she uses her 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (Level 7). - Then, she uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect, removing "Wall of Ivy" from play, to reduce "Junk Warrior's" ATK to 0. - Black Rose Dragon attacks Junk Warrior. Yusei removes "Shield Warrior" in his Graveyard from play to protect "Junk Warrior", then he activates "Spirit Force", reducing the damage to 0 and adding "Junk Synchron" to his hand. - Akiza Sets 2 cards. Turn 10: Yusei - Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" which revives "Speed Warrior" in Defense Position. - He tunes "Junk Synchron" (Level 3) to "Junk Warrior" (Level 5) to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". (Level 8) - Yusei attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon".(Akiza: 2800 -> 2700 Life Points). Turn 11: Akiza - Akiza activates "Magic Planter" sending "Ivy Shackles" to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. (NOTE: In the real life game, Magic Planter requires sacrificing a Continuous Trap Card, not Spell.) - Next, she activates 1 of her face-down cards, "Wicked Rebirth", bringing back "Black Rose Dragon" by paying 800 Life Points; (2700 -> 1900 Life Points.) - Akiza uses its effect to destroy all cards on the field, but Yusei negates it and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" by Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to using its own effect. - Akiza Normal Summons "Phoenixian Seed" and Tributes it to Special Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". - She attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis", whose effect destroys itself and inflicts 800 damage to Yusei. (Yusei: 1200 -> 400 Life Points). - "Black Rose Dragon", "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" and "Stardust Dragon" are all revived in the End Phase. (NOTE: In the real game, Wicked Rebirth doesn't have the effect of reviving a Synchro Monster from the graveyard at the End Phase and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis requires a Plant-Type monster to be banished from the Graveyard in order to be Special Summoned). - Akiza activates "Overdoom Line" increasing "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK to 3400. (NOTE: In the real game Overdoom Line only targets Plant-Type monsters). Turn 12: Yusei - Yusei switches "Stardust Dragon" to Defense Position. - He then activates "Prevention Star" equipping it to "Stardust Dragon" and selects "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from attacking. - Akiza activates "Synchro Back", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck. - Yusei Sets 1 card. ("Cosmic Blast") Turn 13: Akiza - "Synchro Back's" Effect Summons "Black Rose Dragon" to Akiza's side of the field. - Akiza uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to destroy all cards on the field. Yusei negates the effect and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon". This causes "Prevention Star" to get destroyed. - Yusei plays "Cosmic Blast", dealing Stardust Dragon's Attack Points as Damage. (Akiza: 1900 -> 0 Life Points) (Yusei: 400 Life Points) (Akiza: 0 Life Points) Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, when Divine/Sayer gives his jacket to Akiza he did not say anything to Yusei. * At the end of the Japanese version episode, Yusei had dialogue. In the dub, it was Akiza. * In the English version, Akiza admits that she's crying after she loses the duel. *In the original version, Akiza did not seem to be aware of the face-down card (Cosmic Blast) Yusei had before he activated it. In the English version. she is aware of it at that point and asks him if it will be enough to prevent him from losing. Mistakes * In the English version, Akiza called "Shield Warrior" "Speed Warrior". * When "Black Rose Dragon" lowered the ATK of "Junk Warrior" to 0, it showed the Life Points meter. * The first time Akiza mentions "Wicked Rebirth", she calls it "Dark Tuning". The next time, she calls it "Wicked Reborn".